The purpose of this SBIR Phase I project is to develop a theoretically informed, computer-based HIV/AIDS prevention tool called Know the Risks: HIV Over 50. The tool is intended to (a) provide critically needed HIV prevention resources to older adults; and (b) encourage health provider recognition of older adults as an at risk population. Intended audiences are health professionals in medical, clinic, social and residential settings serving older adults, and their clients. Designed for easy adaptation into these settings, the tool will include two key components: (1) an audio-enhanced, automatic progressing HIV/AIDS risk screening instrument; and (2) an interactive, multimedia HIV/AIDS Learning Activities Center covering general and special focus topics of relevance to those over fifty. The screener will provide a critical starting point for self-assessment of HIV risk and encourage prevention counseling between health professionals and their older clients. The Activities Center will (a) assist health professionals with HIV/AIDS information dissemination to a frequently overlooked population, and (b) provide age-relevant HIV prevention content to older adults in multimedia, interactive formats. The tool will be designed for potential use as a stand-alone resource (e.g. self administered), affording greater adaptability in a variety of settings serving older populations. English and Spanish versions of the tool will help broaden the potential user base. Phase I will be devoted to testing the feasibility of developing the tool. Development will be guided by feedback from a scientist panel of experts in the field of HIV/AIDS and aging, focus groups with health professionals and health educators, and usability testing of the prototype tool with adults over fifty.